Come & Get It
by Lali Albuquerque
Summary: Katniss uma jovem cigana, finalmente decide estabelecer-se em um lugar, sua mãe já não tem saúde para uma vida nômade e ela decide que dançar para gringos é um bom modo de viver. Acaba por conhecer o Sultão do lugar onde ela vai viver, mesmo com todo seu espírito livre, não foi imune aos encantos do Sultão Peeta Mellark, e quando menos imaginou, ela caiu de amores por ele.


**Sinopse:** Katniss uma jovem cigana, finalmente decide estabelecer-se em um lugar, sua mãe já não tem saúde para uma vida nômade e ela decide que dançar para gringos é um bom modo de viver.

Acaba por conhecer o Sultão do lugar onde ela vai viver, mesmo com todo seu espírito livre, não foi imune aos encantos do Sultão Peeta Mellark, e quando menos imaginou, ela caiu de amores por ele.

O que a cigana fará? Ela tem força suficiente para admitir estar apaixonada, mas e o sultão? Ele está pronto para ir e pegá-la?

**Disclaimer:** Suzanne Collins teve a brilhante ideia de escrever Hunger Games. Eu como uma pessoa que não consegue parar de imaginar Universos Alternativos para o casal principal, os peguei emprestado para a minha história!

**N/A: Holisss! Depois de tanto participar do FFNet, resolvi criar uma conta por aqui! Estarei postando minhas histórias e esperando algum retorno, decidi começar com C&GI, espero que gostem!**

* * *

- Eu vou dançar no Kalifa's hoje – avisei minha mãe assim que vesti meu sapatos de panos para andar na rua.

O dia estava quente e eu peguei um vestido longo para usar, cobrindo meu corpo, mas deixando os braços desnudos e sem nada para cobrir meus cabelos, eu gostava de deixá-los soltos, mesmo que muitos anos houvesse passado-se, e a Capadócia não agisse mais como antigamente.

Prendi uma pedra em forma de gota no meio da minha testa e não usei maquiagem para nada, apenas brincos discretos em tira na orelha e ajeitei o vestido.

- Compre tudo na lista – pediu minha mãe – só pedir para alguém lhe ajudar a trazer.

- Eles sempre trazem – respondi rolando os olhos, a maioria dos homens pareciam desesperados para chamar atenção.

Era uma coisa boa ser cigana, eu não seria obrigada a me casar com nenhum deles, tivesse alguma posse ou não, eu era livre e não teria um casamento arranjado. Além do mais, saber que algum deles, mantinha a cultura árabe, misturando tudo e criando poligamia não me fazia bem, eu era muito possessiva com o que era meu, eu não gostava de dividir.

- Vai dançar o de sempre? – perguntou minha mãe quando passei por ela novamente, procurando minha bolsa de pano.

- Não – respondi mordendo o lábio e sentindo o rosto esquentar – hoje vou usar as outras dançarinas e uma música nova.

- Fico feliz, soube que o Sultão vai estar no Kalifa's hoje – disse distraída limpando uma sujeira invisível abaixo de sua unha.

_É por isso que vou dançar algo novo hoje._ Quase respondi, mas mordi a língua.

O Sultão Mellark era alguém de tirar o fôlego.

Ele era jovem, no máximo cinco anos mais velho do que eu, seu pai acabou morrendo quando ele era novo e para ninguém tomar conta de tudo o que era seu, ele assumiu.

Poderia ter destruído tudo o que tinha, mas acabou por expandir. Hoje em dia, Capadócia e outra cidade eram suas, ele mal podia responder ao Califa, parecia ser até mais influente que ele.

Não poderia dizer quando minha paixão por ele cresceu, a primeira vez que nos encontramos eu mal havia me instalado aqui, cansada de viajar pelos lugares com minha mãe. Ela estava ficando debilitada para essa vida e eu vi a dança uma forma de nos sustentar.

Estava no caminho para um restaurante conhecido, eu conseguira uma casa pequena para morar, três cômodos eram o suficiente para nós duas quando acabei por trombar em alguém.

_"Braços fortes me seguraram e eu praguejei baixo na língua cigana, eu precisava prestar mais atenção._

_- Desculpe-me – roguei ajeitando melhor minhas roupas esfarrapadas, eu precisava de roupas da região, ficava visível que eu não era daqui com roupas de cigana tão usadas._

_Meu cabelo estava solto e ondulado, mas a tira de pedras ao redor da minha testa, como um véu em meu cabelo o seguravam, assim como vestido longo, mas formoso, eu estava descalça e ele poderia ter notado, pois meus pés rasparam nos seus que estavam de sandália._

_Analisei o homem, em suas vestes brancas com detalhes dourado, quase podia apostar que era ouro bordado, os cabelos impecáveis e arrumados, eram claros e a pele era branca, por mais que fizesse tanto sol, a tonalidade parecia não mudar._

_Só que seu corpo, por mais que fosse incrível e desejável, não fora o que me chamara a atenção, foram seus olhos azuis, azuis tão cristalinos que pareciam ver o fundo da minha alma, roubando meu fôlego e me deixando sem jeito._

_- Está tudo bem – respondeu e senti um tranco, alguém me puxando para trás._

_- Desculpe senhor, eu deveria tê-la barrado – murmurou alguém atrás de mim e eu arregalei os olhos, o aperto era forte._

_- Cato, está tudo bem, foi um acidente – falou o cara e sua voz era tão poderosa e forte, que o tal Cato me largou na mesma hora – desculpe, meus empregados tem uma mania exagerada em me proteger._

_- Oh! Você parece ser importante – resmunguei massageando o braço._

_- E sou... Prazer Peeta Mellark – apresentou-se esticando a mão e eu esperei ele continuar – o Sultão Mellark, dono da Capadócia."_

Meu choque na hora fora tanto, que por um minuto inteiro eu mal pude respirar e só depois estiquei meu braço, mesmo viajando tanto, eu sabia que não poderia ignorar o fato de que um Sultão era alguém importante.

Aqueles orbes azuis intensos ficaram em minha mente por dias a fio, não o reencontrei e achei até bom, seria estupidez eu começar a pensar demais logo no Sultão.

O nosso final de conversa, fora quando contei que era uma cigana tentando estabilizar-me e ele acabou por me ajudar indicando lugares pelo qual poderiam me ajudar, e que de fato ajudaram.

Algumas semanas eu tinha agenda tão lotada que chegava em casa, deitava em minha cama e dormia.

Minha noite de estreia foram semanas depois do reencontro, eu estava preparando-me, dançando milhões de vezes, aprendendo um pouco da cultura do local e ficando grata por ser parecido com o que já sabia, precisando apenas comprar vestidos para dançar.

Peeta estava lá, sentado em uma mesa redonda, sozinho, seus _empregados_ ao redor, protegendo-o e tive vontade de fugir, eu não queria que ele me visse ou que muito menos eu pagasse vergonha a sua frente.

Precisei de longos minutos para me estruturar e fingir que ele não estava no local.

Não olhei para ele um minuto sequer em toda a apresentação, mantive-me centrada em um ponto especifico na parede, sem olhar para ninguém, mas eu sorria. Ele poderia até nem me reconhecer, eu estava com maquiagem escura e roupas diferentes, roupas locais.

No final da apresentação, eu estava tão ofegante e feliz, que deixei meu olhar sobrecair em direção ao seu e aquilo foi minha perdição.

Seus olhos queimavam num azul sólido e fortificado, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e as mãos em cima da mesa.

Foram poucos segundos que nos olhamos, mas foi o suficiente para saber que eu nunca olharia para ninguém, que ele sempre atrapalharia cada pensamento meu.

Quase um ano e meio havia-se passado, eu estava estabilizada, mas o meu desejo e sentimento estranho pelo Sultão cresciam. Em todo esse tempo, soube que ele ainda não era casado e muitas mulheres tentavam lhe chamar atenção.

Era estranho, ele poderia ter várias mulheres, mas sua educação parecia ter sido diferente. Escutando conversas das amigas e também dançarinas que conheci ao longo daquele um ano e meio, soube que sua família originalmente não era dali, seu avô acabou chegando ali fugitivo de algum país distante, com sua esposa e criou tudo o que tinham, educando os filhos e os mesmos seguiram seu estilo, tendo apenas uma esposa e parecia que Peeta também seria assim.

Aquilo doeu-me ao fundo, ele poderia estar procurando uma mulher ideal para ser sua esposa, quando no fundo eu estava esperando ser ao menos sua concubina se desejasse, eu não reclamaria.

Sacudi a cabeça, eu não deveria seguir por essa linha de pensamento, eu tinha que me preocupar com minha mãe, nossa casa e minhas danças, e não em sofrer de amores por um Sultão.

_Isso é um amor impossível cigana, você pode acabar movendo-me caso não dê certo, caso a dor da paixão aumente, sempre há recomeço para alguém que não tem terras._

E era a mais pura verdade. Eu nasci sem terras, vivi sem terras e morreria sem terras. Meu espírito era livre e eu não conseguiria prender-me a um lugar.

Fora de casa o ar era quente e até mesmo as ruas de barro e poeira batida aumentavam a intensidade. Os poucos carros movimentavam e as barracas de venda começavam próxima de onde eu morava no centro.

As lojas estavam cheias de turistas e eu sorri para alguns conhecidos, passando apressadamente, sentindo o chão quente sob meus pés e querendo chegar do outro lado para começar minhas compras.

O vento levava meus cabelos em todas as direções e eu deixava, a sensação deles voando era boa, era liberdade.

Algumas mulheres escondiam seus cabelos e até mesmo cobriam-se melhores, as mulheres que não tiveram escolha em suas vidas, mulheres das quais eu sentia pena e desejava poder mudar.

Direcionei meus pensamentos para outras coisas, eu não podia pensar na vida delas, pois, eu começava a imaginar a minha, que se Peeta Mellark me desejasse como o desejava, eu poderia me submeter a essa vida, apenas para viver eternamente em seus braços.

Puxei a pequena listinha de compras do bolsinho, da pequena bolsa de couro desgastada e corri os olhos por ela. Pensando que seria melhor eu ir atrás de tecidos antes de qualquer coisa.

Passei por algumas bicicletas com extensões, que levavam cargas um pouco pesadas e não paravam muito, sempre gritando para pedir licença ou até mesmo tocando o sininho chato.

Ajeitei meus cabelos atrás da orelha e cocei o nariz quando a poeira subiu, me deixando com a vontade de espirrar.

Caminhei por uma rua estreita, onde apenas pessoas conseguiam passar, nem bicicletas conseguia, e vi algumas mulheres me olhando, suspirando e continuando a andar.

Dei pequenos sorrisos ao redor, afinal, a maioria já me conhecia e sabia do meu trabalho. Tive quatro ou cinco pessoas batendo em minha porta, perguntando se eu podia ler as linhas de suas vidas, o que me trouxe um pouco de dinheiro, mas deixei esse serviço para minha mãe, eu não gostava de ver a vida dos outros.

Sorri ao avistar a tenda grande de Mags, uma velha senhora que era muito gentil com qualquer pessoa e assim vendia seus tecidos, eram de tão boa qualidade, de três dos meus cinco vestidos de dança, eram delas, dois feitos e um que ela conseguira com algum mercador.

- Mags!

- Katniss, querida! Eu sabia que te veria cedo ou tarde – disse com um sorriso jovial – procura por?

- Não sei – respondi mordendo o lábio – eu só queria usar algo diferente hoje, então não posso comprar tecido e sim vestido mesmo.

- Algumas semanas atrás, eu fiz umas trocas e guardei algo, que eu lhe daria de presente, mas parece que o momento chegou – disse sorridente e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

Fiquei ansiosa, parada em frente a sua enorme tenda, vendo as pessoas passarem apressadas ao meu redor, com suas roupas de algodão ou linho, surradas, algumas pessoas descalças, outras com tiras de couro nos pés como eu.

Uma ou outra, parou para olhar os tecidos, mas sacudiam a cabeça e voltavam a andar.

Logo Mags voltou, com um pacote pardo nos braços, um sorriso enorme e apoiou-se no carrinho da tenda.

- Desembrulhe – incentivou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha – vamos Katniss!

Fiz o que ordenara e abri levemente o pacote, não querendo estragar, já que eu teria que levá-lo, caso ficasse com ele.

Ofeguei ao puxar o vestido para fora dali, ele era surpreendentemente o que eu estava procurando.

Era de um peso aceitável, caindo em tiras desfiadas por todo lado, de manga e a saia era o desfiado completo, num tom vermelho vivo, que me fazia imaginar a reação de Peeta ao ver-me naqueles trajes.

- Mags! Isso é... Wow! Tudo o que eu procurava – confessei sorrindo e olhando para minha companheira – Você é incrível!

- Que isso menina, eu apenas gosto de encontrar o que as pessoas procuram em meus tecidos.

- Certo, quanto custa? – indaguei ainda maravilhada com o novo vestido.

- Eu disse que era um presente.

Voltei meu olhar em sua direção, vendo seu olhar quase bravo, mas ainda brilhava em divertimento por ver que eu gostara do vestido.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – murmurei baixando o vestido e empacotando-o novamente.

- Sei que não, mas eu quero lhe dar um presente, você já me ajudou muito – lembrou e eu dei de ombros.

Ciganos não eram de todo um mal, nós ajudávamos a quem precisava e quando roubaram o carrinho de Mags, levando seus tecidos, ela passou por uma crise um pouco feia.

Ela morava sozinha, o marido morreu muitos anos atrás e não tiveram filhos, por mais que ela sempre estivesse rodeada de pessoas por perto, não eram bem sua família.

Tudo o que precisei fazer, foi dançar na rua, como muitas vezes já fizera, atraindo atenção dos turistas, pedindo para algumas pessoas tocarem enquanto eu fazia uma performance simples para ganhar dinheiro.

Isso durou algumas semanas, mas foi o suficiente para ajudá-la, depois que seus amigos lhe ajudaram também e agora sempre mantinham um olho nela e sua tenda, não deixando que arruaceiros tomassem conta.

- Eu posso pagar – insisti puxando a bolsinha de couro, mas suas mãos enrugadas me detiveram.

- Por favor.

Dei de ombros, puxando o embrulho para perto de mim e rodando a tenda, para poder abraçá-la e agradecê-la.

- Desfrute – murmurou contra meus cabelos e eu sorri.

- Eu irei – prometi – tente passar no Kalifa's!

Ela rolou os olhos divertida, vendo-me apressar o passo para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que via Finnick, seu novo ajudante, trazendo algum lote pesado e ela conversando aos sorrisos com ele.

Finnick era alguém peculiar, uma de minhas dançarinas era Annie Cresta, seus cabelos eram escuros como os meus, e ondulados, sua pele branca e aparência inocente chamava atenção. Eu sabia que os dois se gostavam, dava para ver sempre que eu via-o atrás dela ou babando em suas apresentações, só não saberia dizer o motivo de nunca ter ido realmente atrás dela.

Trocamos olhares levemente e eu acenei em sua direção, recebendo um sorriso singelo e aceno de cabeça.

Continuei apressada através das pessoas, começando a comprar as coisas da lista e ficando com os braços carregados, aérea demais para pedir ajuda com o peso, eu podia lidar com isso.

Distraída, perdi o beco movimentado e resolvi cortar por um mais acima da rua de pedras, que estava levemente escuro e com cheiro de esgoto, mas me levaria para a rua principal de qualquer jeito, assim que apressei meus passos por ali.

Tarde demais eu notei algumas sombras no meio da ruela estreita, decidindo voltar, mas olhando uma sombra logo onde eu passara.

Respirei fundo, erguendo o queixo e resolvendo que passaria rapidamente por eles e correria até o final, eu estaria a salvo no meio do movimento de novo.

_Mais cuidado da próxima vez, você ainda é nova por aqui._ Pensei em repreensão.

As duas sombras a minha frente, tomaram forma de dois homens, um era negro, corpulento e tinha um sorriso que parecia ser cruel, analisando-me de cima a baixo, enviando calafrios nada bons por minha coluna.

O outro também era de cor, mas não tão negro quanto o outro, tinha óculos nos olhos e a cabeça raspada, parecia mais velho, mas claramente não era o líder dali.

Nem atrevi-me a olhar para trás e analisar o terceiro cara, meu coração batia muito acelerado para me fazer virar e avançar em sua direção.

- Boa tarde senhores – murmurei andando mais depressa ainda, sentindo meus pés molharem-se em uma poça, mas isso não me fez parar.

Tentei passar pelo lado do cara de óculos, mas o outro negro foi mais rápido, puxando minha mão num tranco e dando um solavanco em meu corpo, fazendo as sacolas baterem ruidosamente contra mim, apertando o embrulho especial em baixo do meu braço.

Tudo o que realmente podia ver, eram seus orbes, a parte branca, o sorriso mostrando os dentes brancos, parecia cruel e pronto para me dilacerar.

- Eu estou com pressa – tentei agir naturalmente e isso pareceu diverti-lo.

- Nós também – devolveu sem se abalar, seu dedão raspando ao redor do meu pescoço e me mexi desconfortável.

- Senhores, temo que estejam me confundindo, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa – forcei um sorriso, puxando meu braço – agora se me derem licença...

Mal tive tempo de dar dois passos, quando me puxaram novamente, sugando o ar para longe de mim, deixando-me sem reação.

Nessa mesma hora, quando estava pronta para começar a lutar para sair de cima, alguém bateu forte contra o rosto do negro que me segurava, arrancando um urro de sua parte e outras pessoas pegando os outros dois.

O choque era demais para que eu pudesse me mover, ou, até mesmo pronunciar algo. Apenas fiquei ali parada, vendo três homens darem jeito nos outros três que tentaram me encurralar e alguém parado no final do beco, na luz.

Deixei que a parede suportasse meu peso quando vi que era a figura do Sultão Mellark, seus olhos estavam queimando de ira, mesmo a distancia, eu podia ver isso.

Depois de tomarem uma surra, caídos ao chão aos ofegos e cuspindo, o que me fazia pensar ser sangue, Peeta começou a mover-se em direção a eles.

- Eu espero realmente, que dá próxima vez, eu não veja-os fazendo esse tipo de coisas com belas damas – murmurou mortiferamente, meu coração batendo forte contra o peito.

Ele olhou para cima e novamente seus guardas bateram nos três ao chão, para depois mandá-los correrem enquanto era tempo. O que eles fizeram sem nem olhar para trás.

As batidas erráticas do meu coração pareciam ser o único som emitido naquele buraco fétido, que por algum milagre, Peeta Mellark me encontrara e me salvara.

- Obrigado – sussurrei me acalmando aos poucos, vendo seu olhar preso ao meu.

Notei que seus guardas agora estavam nas pontas da ruela, de costas para nós e isso fez novamente meu coração acelerar, tentando imaginar se ele tiraria proveito disso.

- Você está melhor cigana? – perguntou suavemente, sua voz era como uma melodia forte que me puxava para si.

Assenti, ainda sem encontrar a minha voz e ele aproximou-se, deixando-me abrir a boca levemente, tentando imaginar o que ele faria.

- Es-stou... Você me salvou – murmurei surdamente e pude avistar um pequeno sorriso por sua parte.

- Fico feliz por isso – suspirou e tocou minha bochecha.

Ao contrário do toque do estranho, o toque de Peeta não me enojou, ao contrário, fez todo meu sangue circular com força e desejando outras coisas, além de um singelo toque.

Fechei meus olhos, aproveitando o momento de tranquilidade, ouvindo sua respiração levemente alterada, mas ainda assim quase de encontro a minha.

- Cigana... – chamou levemente e eu abri meus olhos.

- Katniss, me chame apenas de Katniss – pedi deixando seus orbes me sugarem para si.

- Katniss – devolveu, e meu corpo arrepiou com o modo como meu nome era pronunciado em seus lábios.

Um pouco tarde demais, eu notei sua aproximação, a respiração forte batendo contra meu rosto, ele era uma cabeça maior do que eu, mas não me incomodava, era reconfortante pensar que ele estava por perto e me protegendo.

- Peeta – deixei escapar num sussurro e ele fechou os olhos, como se a pronuncia do seu nome, o satisfizesse tanto quanto o meu em seus lábios.

Sua mão agarrou bruscamente minha nuca, trazendo meu corpo para si e esmagando a boca na minha.

Meu corpo todo congelou em surpresa, eu não pensava que ele pudesse reagir daquela maneira comigo, ainda mais depois do que quase me acontecera minutos atrás.

Ele parecia determinado a arrancar alguma reação da minha parte, pois, sua língua raspou contra meu lábio inferior parecendo impaciente e eu me desmanchei em seus braços.

Estranho dizer que seu hálito era diferente, tinha um gosto de canela leve e algo mais que eu não podia identificar, era inebriante e me fazia desejá-lo ainda mais, vendo como nossos lábios moldavam-se bem e como ele gostava de dar-me mordidinhas quando tentava me afastar.

Não muito tempo depois, a realidade pareceu abater-se sobre mim na mesma proporção que oxigênio exigiu seu lugar em meus pulmões.

- Sultão! – exclamei ofegante – Perdoe-me, mas não sou... Nã-... Posso ser uma cigana, mas não sou uma libertina.

Puxei as sacolas com força, afastando-me do Sultão, vendo-o olhar-me atordoado por um momento.

- Espere! Eu nunca pensei ou pensaria assim de você – justificou-se caminhando apressado ao meu lado, do seu jeito altivo e poderoso.

- Você precisa encontrar uma esposa e só assim ela acalmará suas necessidades masculinas, se já não o faz com suas concubinas... Agora, não pense que eu possa ser uma adição a sua prole Sultão, isso é um insulto para uma Cigana – repreendi sem medo, eu não o obedecia ou a qualquer um.

- Katniss, ouça... Eu precisava fazer isso, ter certeza de que...

- De que?! – explodi próxima de dois dos seus guardas e eles logo ficaram tensos – Afaste-se de mim Sultão, eu não vou render-me e perder minha honra, apenas porque você é poderoso.

Sentindo-me ofendida por ter deixado-me levar tão longe, afastei-me do Sultão Mellark, praguejando em minha língua antiga e desejando mudar de ideia sobre a dança da noite.

- O quão estúpida és Katniss?! – retruquei comigo mesma, caminhando ao redor de pessoas com pressa.

- Você enfrentou o Sultão?! – indagou ultrajada Annie Cresta, o que me fez rolar os olhos e esticar novamente minhas mãos até as pontas dos pés.

- Fale baixo, não preciso que todos nos escutem – ralhei levemente e minha amiga corou, olhando ao redor embaraçada.

- Desculpe, mas isso é inédito... Ainda mais você, que vive suspirando por ele – deu de ombros, equilibrando-se em uma perna, fazendo a outra esticar-se completamente reta para frente.

- Eu sei – suspirei, forçando-me a ficar em pé, vendo outras duas dançarinas alongando-se – apenas, me senti mal por pensar que ele estava tirando proveito da situação.

- O Sultão não é assim, você sabe disso – insistiu e dessa vez puxava a perna para trás.

Annie tinha razão, eu estava cansada de ouvir sobre sua educação diferenciada, educação _ocidental_. Mesmo assim, era algo que eu não estava acostumada, ele puxava algo dentro de mim, o qual eu não estava preparada para lidar.

- Quando você sabe que está apaixonada por alguém? – indaguei chocada, e Annie perdeu o equilíbrio momentaneamente.

Tentei desviar o olhar, mas ela parecia determinada a me fazer olhar em seus olhos se fosse responder minha pergunta.

- É simples – começou num suspiro e notei seu olhar tornar-se vago – você acorda pensando na pessoa, você passa o dia desejando a pessoa, pensando nela, no que ela poderia estar fazendo ou se também pensa em você... Dorme pensando nela, sonha com ela, fica boba e sem reação ao lado da pessoa, ama qualquer gesto, por mais simples que seja. Coisas desse tipo.

Eu sabia que Annie estava falando sobre Finnick e como os dois estavam construindo uma bolha quase feita de aço, mas suas palavras também me acertaram.

A verdade era que eu pensava em Peeta Mellark, o Sultão, até demais. E agora mastigando toda a informação, eu quase podia afirmar que estava apaixonada por ele, desde o primeiro momento.

- Estou ferrada – sussurrei em choque e minha amiga riu, puxando os fios escuros para longe do rosto.

- Não se ele também sentir o mesmo – justificou com um sorriso terno e eu bufei, soprando minha franja para longe, meus cabelos longos precisava de um pequeno corte – estou falando sério!

- Eu também!

- Katniss, escute-me... Peeta Mellark nunca foi visto beijando ninguém ou com concubinas, você só pode estar enganando a si mesma – afirmou puxando meu queixo para encará-la – ele está apaixonado por você.

Uma parte de mim queria puxar seu queixo e ralhar com Annie por estar falando besteiras, mas outra parte queria juntar as mãos em um gesto bobo e nervoso, perguntando novamente para ela, se era o que realmente pensava, deixando a esperança inundar cada canto do meu ser.

- Não sei o que posso fazer, quando a única chance que tivemos juntos, eu... Eu fui... Eu fiz aquilo, surtei! – exclamei cobrindo o rosto nas mãos.

- Você dança. Sei que tinha algo novo para hoje, mas faça algo realmente novo, cante – incentivou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção – o que? Ouvi dizer que ciganos tem vozes bonitas também, nós temos tempo para ensaiar algo simples.

Deixei minha mente escorregar pelas minhas lembranças, pensando no vestido vermelho e em coisas que eu realmente poderia fazer nessa noite, deixando claro para Peeta que eu queria me desculpar e deixar em suas mãos o nosso destino.

- Annie... Você acabou de me dar uma ideia, precisamos gravar algo, e ensaiar o mais rápido – disse animada, a música formando-se em minha mente – eu preciso que reúna as garotas.

- É pra já!

- Você está linda filha – murmurou minha mãe, ajudando-me com minha roupa e eu sorri.

Todas as outras dançarinas estavam em vestidos de cor areia, prendendo em seus braços levemente e uma saia um pouco rodada, os cabelos em penteados variados.

Quanto a mim, eu estava parecendo exatamente o que eu era: Uma cigana misteriosa, em um vestido vermelho grudado de tiras, vindo até meus pulsos em algumas partes soltas, a saia completamente em tiras vermelhas longas, mas com um forro para não mostrar mais do que o necessário.

Minha maquiagem destacava meus olhos, esfumaçados em sombra preta com delineador, meus orbes cinzentos brilhavam pelo reflexo, enquanto eu concentrada colava as pedrinhas vermelhas no meio das minhas duas sobrancelhas, o cenho, e sorria satisfeita, bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos. Meus lábios estavam cobertos por uma camada de batom vermelho e eu tinha os pés descalços.

- Você está selvagem – comentou Annie com um sorriso, seus cabelos escuros estavam numa trança de lado e eu sorri.

Preferi não comentar nada, minha mãe ainda me olhava admirada, mesmo em suas roupas simples e o rosto enrugado, ela parecia voltar no tempo, para seus dias jovens e como ela fora tão livre e espirituosa como eu era. Eu gostava de ouvi-la contar sobre sua vida antigamente, de como conhecera meu pai e de como eles cresceram juntos nessa vida.

Annie sabia que tudo isso, era pelo Sultão, Peeta Mellark, e ninguém mais. Hoje eu ousaria mais do que fizera em toda minha vida, já desinibida, pois, eu mostraria com todas as letras que me interessava e que estava em suas mãos se teríamos um futuro ou não.

A primeira coisa que eu estava arriscando era a música, recém gravada, no estilo indiano, o que não era muito comum aqui na verdade, mas parecia apropriado para o momento. Então minha roupa, o tecido vermelho contrastando comigo, a cor da paixão, da volúpia, do desejo incontido, do amor incontrolável, eu estava jogando com todas as cartas que me estavam sendo dispostas.

Todas as dançarinas precisavam ensaiar exaustivamente comigo o dia inteiro, sem piedade, eu tinha tudo em mente e nosso tipo de dança ajudou para que pudesse pegar facilmente, o que me deixou feliz, além de ver o sorriso de Annie aprovando tudo.

- Vou estar sentada no canto direito – sussurrou minha mãe afastando-se, quando as meninas chegaram perto o suficiente.

Assenti, vendo-a sair dali, deixando-nos sozinhas para a preparação final.

- Obrigado, vocês me ajudarem, significa muito – murmurei olhando para cada uma delas.

- Ficamos felizes com isso, gostamos de inovar – respondeu uma garota de pele escura e os cabelos crespos, eu sempre esquecia-me seu nome.

- Vai dar tudo certo – falou Annie segurando minha mão e eu sorri.

- Bom, eu espero que sim.

A dona do estabelecimento apareceu dizendo que o local estava cheio, que os turistas estavam ansiosos pela apresentação, ainda mais quando souberam que era uma nova e não uma do qual eu repetia algumas vezes.

Isso me deixou um pouco nervosa, mas passou quando foi confirmada a presença no Sultão em seu lugar de sempre, na mesa praticamente em frente ao piso onde eu dançava, toda minha concentração estaria nele.

Peguei as fitas vermelhas enrolando algumas ao redor do meu braço, as fitas que eu tiraria e jogaria para ele, olhando para as garotas preparadas.

- Prontas?

- Mais prontas impossível.

Algumas garotas foram caminhando para fora, para seus lugares e eu olhei para Annie que puxou a manta vermelha para cima de mim, cobrindo-me parcialmente e beijando meu rosto levemente.

Respirei fundo indo para fora, tudo estava escuro e meu coração batia acelerado, como se fosse pular e seguir batendo fora da minha caixa torácica.

_É agora ou nunca Katniss, seja corajosa._

A batida da música indiana começou e eu sorri caminhando lentamente, sentindo meu corpo ser tomado pela música que fazia parte de mim e pelo véu eu podia ver que tudo estava escuro, a não ser agora onde eu estava.

Parei de andar quando a batida mudou e num baque puxaram a manta, quando comecei a dançar, as luzes começando a aparecer ao redor do ambiente no qual eu estava dançando.

_When you ready come and get it. Na na na, na na na, na na na. When you ready come and get it. Na na na, na na na, na na na._

Encontrando os orbes azuis que faiscavam em minha direção, eu comecei a me mover, meus lábios cantando a música que ecoava com minha própria voz com a batida envolvente.

Os passos que dei, acabaram por nos aproximar um pouco mais quando fui abaixando sem ajuda das minhas mãos. Eu podia sentir os olhares presos em mim e nas dançarinas espalhadas ao meu lado, meus cabelos espalhados por meu pescoço e caindo em cascatas, eu sabia que ele gostava deles.

_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation I'll be sittin' right here real patient._

Dei um sorriso afetado quando vi que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se entendesse que a música fosse para si e eu sorri fazendo meus gestos.

Estiquei meus braços como se fosse pouco caso estar esperando por uma ação dele e sorri novamente, contendo a vontade de morder meus lábios.

_All day all night I'll be waitin' standby can't stop because I love it. Hate the way I love you. All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

Desfiz minhas pernas cruzadas e joguei-me levemente ao chão, fazendo todos os gestos com as mãos na típica dança indiana, mas que era facilmente traduzida com a letra da música.

A parte em que confessei que odiava amá-lo, meu braço remexeu nervosamente e eu ergui meu queixo, mostrando que mesmo assim eu ainda tinha controle de mim mesma. Juntei minhas mãos as cruzando e trazendo para perto do meu rosto.

Ergui o braço e joguei meus cabelos para o outro lado, tentando tirá-los de meu rosto, sentindo todo meu sangue cantar com a música, como se fosse um comando só.

Joguei um pouco o corpo para trás no final, ficando com os pés na pontinha para poder girar pelo chão.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you. I got no regrets._

E novamente eu estava presa ao seu olhar, ele tinha o corpo para frente, todos os músculos tensionados contra sua roupa leve e bem passada.

Engoli a seco, sentindo um choque contra minha pele, como se o ar estivesse estático e ricocheteasse contra mim, eu estava brincando com fogo e não estava com medo de me queimar.

_I love you much too, much to hide you. This love ain't finished yet._

Acabei o giro, plantando meus pés no chão e trazendo os joelhos para o peito, cruzando meus braços entre eles. Deixei que meus cabelos criassem uma cascata ao meu redor quando estiquei uma mão, retraí e fui esticar a outra.

Levantei meu olhar, voltando a ficar ereta e voltei a olhar para o Sultão, seus orbes escurecendo a cada letra da canção e como joguei meu corpo para trás, juntando minhas mãos para depois forçar meu corpo a levantar.

_This love ain't finished yet so baby whenever you're ready._

As batidas indianas envolveram meu corpo novamente e não contive o pequeno tranco em meus quadris, quando dei mais alguns passos para perto dele, para perto do centro do palco e vendo todas as pessoas hipnotizadas.

_When you ready come and get it. Na na na, na na na, na na na. When you ready come and get it. Na na na, na na na, na na na._

Refazer os passos do refrão era fácil, dei apenas mais alguns passos e parei, minhas mãos dobravam e esticavam, meus dedos pareciam tão sensuais em sua própria dança gesticulativa.

As fitas rodavam por todo meu corpo e eu senti que era a coisa certa, que o vermelho, a paixão, explodia para fora e eu me sentia poderosa, viva, competente por ser corajosa e não temer nada.

Meu espírito era livre, mas por amor, eu poderia submeter-me, eu estava pronta e queria que ele estivesse, eu via no seu olhar, ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria.

_When you rea-a-a-ady. When you rea-a-a-ady. When you ready come and get it. Na na na, na na na, na na na._

Voltamos a percorrer nosso espaço de dança, eu sorri para minha mãe que parecia orgulhosa em seu canto, os brincos de argolas tilintavam daqui e eu me senti bem, nós ficaríamos bem.

Meus pés pararam e eu juntei as mãos em oração, traçando-as para baixo e sincronizando com meus pés, para depois atirar uma mão para cima e girar para o lado.

A cabeleira de Annie fez-se visível e eu juntei a mão ao meu quadril no final, quebrando a cintura com a dança e dando um tranco para frente, deixando meus braços fluírem como se fosse uma dança lenta.

Fiz meu caminho para o meio delas, passando-as e puxando uma fita vermelha, caminhando para o meu Sultão.

- _You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that_ – sussurrei em seu ouvido, jogando a fita e indo para trás, vendo as garotas me rodearem e sua expressão surpresa.

Aquilo me causou um sorriso estúpido no qual eu ostentei quando joguei a perna para o lado, como se chamasse elas para mais perto.

_And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs._

Deixei meus braços irem em sua direção, quebrando meu corpo e olhando para Annie sorridente.

_I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side. Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it. Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie._

Algumas pessoas pareciam encantadas com minha dança e eu podia claramente ver gringos gravando e usando flashs em suas câmeras para pegar os melhores momentos, ainda mais quando eu comecei a jogar os braços para cima e quebrar o corpo novamente.

Deixei que meu corpo absorvesse tudo e eu sorrisse para minhas dançarinas quando nos unimos, algumas caindo em seus joelhos.

_I'm not too shy to show I love you I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready._

Assobios surgiram quando terminamos essa parte da dança e eu retirei outra fita, dessa vez caminhando na direção oposta ao Sultão e jogando a fita para alguns jovens que a agarraram sedentos.

Pelo canto do olho, eu vi que não lhe agradou o gesto, mas era esse o propósito, assim que dessa vez puxei uma fita maior ao redor do umbigo, descobrindo-o e rodando com ela, vendo as garotas continuarem a dançar, de forma diferente, mas sincronizada.

Cai de joelhos, praticamente aos seus pés e ergui meu olhar, sentindo meus cabelos grudarem em meu pescoço.

- _This love will be the death of me But I know I'll die happily_ – sussurrei junto a música e seu olhar estreitou.

Voltei a ficar na ponta dos pés e requebrei, escutando toda a batida envolver meu corpo, como se as pessoas em suas tabacas estivessem ao meu lado e eu rodei o corpo sem sair do lugar, puxando outra fita e liberando outra parte de pele nua em minha barriga.

- _I'll know, I'll know, I'll know. Because you love me so_ – sorri e virei de costas, sem precisar confirmar mais nada, dançando ao contrário para todos.

Fiz todo meu caminho para o centro do palco e girei, fazendo o final do refrão, escutando meus próprios gritos e o sorriso estúpido crescer.

Nas notas finais, olhei para todos e baixei minha cabeça terminando a canção com as mãos em forma de oração e o corpo levemente tombado.

O silêncio não durou dez segundos, antes que as palmas e assobios tomassem conta do lugar e eu ergui meu olhar, abraçando as garotas que estavam próximas.

- Obrigado, vocês foram ótimas – sussurrei no geral e algumas delas sorriram e outras abriram a boca em choque – o q...

Alguém agarrou meu braço com força e eu fui girada, ofegando quando estiquei a mão e bati contra algo duro, mas quente.

Todo meu corpo congelou e antes que eu pudesse realmente processar que estava nos braços do Sultão, ele estava me beijando.

Realmente beijando-me, ali na frente de todos, agarrando os lados da minha cintura e forçando sua língua para dentro da minha boca. Exigindo que eu cedesse e entregasse-me para ele, coisa que eu fiz de bom grado quando o choque passou.

Subi minhas mãos por sua roupa, sentindo o quão macias e caras eram, mas eu não me importei, eu não queria roupas, eu queria pele com pele.

Meu mundo começou a girar, pela privação de oxigênio e minhas forças para afastar-me dele eram nulas, assim que eu desfaleceria em seus braços.

O sultão parecia ter outra ideia, pois, afastou-se ofegante, os orbes azuis queimando através do meu.

- Case-se comigo cigana, paremos de nos torturar, seja minha – aquela voz rica e rouca, ecoando em meus ouvidos, ludibriando-me e arrancando qualquer fio de razão.

- Não sou... Desculpe – tentei desvencilhar-me, querendo pensar coerentemente, mas ele manteve-me presa ao abraço – eu sei que sou cigana e alguém errante, que viveu em mais lugares do que muita gente um dia chegará a conhecer, mas... Eu sou alguém para uma pessoa só.

- Você não vê?! Você me enfeitiçou, com seu jeito, com seu modo de viver e agir, com esse cabelo tão incomum e belo, você não tem medo de ser quem é e de se mostrar – murmurou tocando minha bochecha com delicadeza, fazendo-me desmanchar em seus braços – eu quero você Katniss, e apenas você.

- Escutou a música com atenção? – indaguei soando sensual – Eu já sou sua.

- E você me tem desde o primeiro momento – afirmou, voltando a tomar-me em seus braços.

Felicidade era uma palavra insignificante para o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, eu poderia explodir que não me daria conta.

- Então? Case comigo – pediu novamente.

- Eu casarei com você, Peeta Mellark – consenti e ele abriu o sorriso mais bonito, disparando meu coração.

Puxei sua mão, nós ainda estávamos no restaurante e com um pequeno público de olho em nossas ações, tudo o que eu queria era privacidade, qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse botar minhas mãos nele e tirar toda aquela roupa, aquele status e sermos apenas duas pessoas normais aproveitando uma noite juntos.

Depois poderíamos voltar a ser Katniss _A Cigana_ e Peeta _O Sultão_.

- Eu preciso de você – sussurrei contra seus lábios assim que caímos na rua, seus guardas próximos o bastante, mas insuficiente para ouvirem-me.

- Meu palácio? – indagou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Onde queira me levar Sultão, eu sou sua.

Um grunhido escapou de seus lábios quando ele me juntou em seus braços, pouco se importando com o espetáculo que estava dando às pessoas na rua, dirigindo-se para seu carro e entrando comigo lá dentro.

Não percebi quando começar a nos mover, eu estava ocupada demais bagunçando seus cabelos e sentindo seus braços agarrarem-me e prensarem meu corpo contra o seu, comprimindo cada parte minha à sua.

- Você é tão cheirosa, o melhor de tudo é que parece uma mistura, como se cada lugar que passou, levou algo consigo – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e eu joguei a cabeça para trás, gemendo em apreciação.

O carro parou sutilmente e eu não teria prestado atenção, se Peeta não houvesse parado de beijar meu pescoço e me puxado para fora do seu colo no momento exato em que sua porta foi aberta.

Meus joelhos estavam moles e eu sentia meu corpo inteiramente quente, eu nunca senti nada parecido. Todas as paixões que vivi no tempo em que passei pelas cidades; sabia que tinha data para começar e acabar, nunca me dava chance para realmente amar alguém, não até _Peeta_.

Ele parecia saber do meu estado, saindo do carro e levando-me consigo novamente em seus braços, daquela vez aninhada contra seu peito, olhando apenas de soslaio para o grande espaço que ele chamava de casa, mas que para mim era algo grande e cheio de espaço desnecessário.

As criadas apareceram quase que no mesmo segundo em que passamos pelas portas largas, dando para o que deveria ser a maior sala que já vi em toda minha vida.

Tapeçarias cobriam algumas paredes, assim como objetos pontiagudos e pergaminhos em vidros conservados. Até mesmo a televisão grande e dentro da parede enquadrava no espaço inteiro.

- Estamos bem, não quero nenhuma intromissão em meu quarto – avisou para a criadagem e todos assentiram fervorosamente, enquanto eu era levada escada acima.

- Eu posso andar, sabia? – brinquei beijando seu pomo de adão e ele grunhiu, apertando-me em seus braços.

- Disso eu sei misteriosa cigana, eu estou apenas treinando – disse com um sorriso que fez meu coração parar por um momento.

- Treinando? – repeti confusa, parando de acariciá-lo e puxando o pescoço para poder olhá-lo assim que paramos em uma porta escura.

- Para o nosso casamento – disse obviamente antes de empurrar-nos para dentro.

Meu choque não teve tempo de duração, Peeta não me deixaria pensar sobre aquilo, seus lábios voltaram para cima dos meus e tinham fome, possessão, desejo, vontade incontida e eu apenas entreguei-me a ele novamente, de bom grado.

Pensei que sentiria o piso frio contra a sola dos meus pés, mas algo macio estava contra minhas costas, fazendo-me abrir os olhos e ver que ele me colocava em sua cama.

- Eu quero você – voltei a sussurrar e seu olhar brilhou, assim como um sorriso surgiu.

- Você já me tem.

Rolei os olhos, voltando a puxá-lo para mim e sem delicadeza alguma puxei sua roupa para cima, querendo tocar sua pele, sentir seus músculos contra meu corpo frágil, dando-me a sensação de ser pequena e indefesa, que eu sabia que sentiria.

Voltamos a nos encarar e ele trouxe o rosto próximo demais ao meu. Seu cheiro, a mistura de velas aromáticas e algo masculino, ecoavam de si e eu fechei meus olhos, absorvendo sua respiração que saia entrecortada.

Meus dedos percorreram seu peitoral, sentindo os músculos retesarem e depois relaxarem, apertando-se contra mim e eu deixei meus lábios abrirem-se em um sorriso de vitória, percorrendo seus ombros e descendo pelos braços.

Seus lábios começaram a deixar rastros por meu rosto e eu segurei a risada quando ele beijou as pedras em minha testa, deveríamos estar uma bagunça total, eu estava cheia de maquiagem e seu rosto estava vermelho pelo meu batom, mas aquilo era tão sexy e envolvente, que era insignificante importar-me com outra coisa.

- Esse sonho é perigoso – sussurrei deixando meus lábios tocarem seu ombro, percorrendo a pele macia e cheirosa.

Peeta puxou meu queixo, trazendo-me novamente para a linha do seu rosto e estalou os lábios aos meus, como se exigisse que eu o contrariasse, que eu não estaria ali em seus braços para sempre.

- Eu sei que você sabe minha história – sussurrou sedutoramente, puxando as fitas para longe do meu corpo e eu quis estremecer.

Claro que eu sabia, mas eu não podia afirmar que ele seria como seus antepassados, ele sempre teria o direito de escolher. E se ele desejasse outras mulheres?

Ser cigana e alguém livre, não me dava o direito de ter vários relacionamentos ao mesmo tempo. Quando se apaixona ou ama alguém, você precisa dedicar esse tempo a essa pessoa, eu sempre vivi daquela forma, dedicando meu tempo sempre a apenas uma pessoa e gostaria de viver assim pelo resto da vida.

Quando dei por mim, o resto do meu vestido estava em trapos, puxões que o sultão dera, ansioso por me ver sem ele, que emaranhou meu belo vestido e agora era apenas uma pilha inutilizável a nossa volta.

O olhar de adoração que adornava sua face era o suficiente para me aquecer o resto da noite. Eu poderia simplesmente levantar-me e ir embora, que aquela imagem queimaria em minha retina para sempre, todas as memórias da minha vida.

Soltei um gemido ao sentir suas mãos cobrindo meus seios, gentilmente numa primeira vez, como se testasse e apreciasse os tamanhos, apertando-os uma e outra vez, até que eu era uma pilha de geléia em baixo do seu corpo, pedindo por mais.

Claro que ele não me decepcionou, beliscando meus mamilos e empurrando-me para borda somente com aquele gesto, os lábios voltando a encontrar a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos desesperadamente tentavam encontrar sua calça e removê-la.

- Peeta – gemi alto, contorcendo-me quando os beijos escorregaram por meu colo.

Perdi toda a noção de quem eu era quando sua língua circulou minha pele sensível, meu bico ficando duro e dolorido com suas investidas, antes dele dedicar-se ao outro.

Minhas unhas encontraram suas costas e eu não pensei muito quando as cravei ali, apenas senti a resposta de Peeta quando empurrou minhas pernas para espalhar-me ao seu redor.

- Você cheira tão bem – repetiu descendo e circulando meu umbigo com a língua.

- Por favor – implorei, eu não estava com nada mais, depois que ele puxou meu micro shorts e suspirou.

- Você é linda.

Ele me analisava inteiramente, e eu sorri, eu me sentia linda sob o seu olhar, era isso que importava.

- Me faça sua sultão – pedi em um murmúrio sensual, abrindo meus braços.

Voltamos a nos embolar um nos braços do outro, puxando sua calça com a cueca. A necessidade latente em nossos corpos.

Rolamos pela cama e eu acabei por cima, tendo o prazer de ver meu sultão em baixo, sorrindo e segurando os lados da minha cintura.

- É uma visão e tanto – comentou, agarrando-me para manter-se firme.

- Eu tenho uma ótima visão daqui – concordei sorrindo e remexi meu quadril, arrancando grunhidos de seus lábios – você não sabe como eu gosto de te ouvir murmurar coisas desconexas.

- Eu amo você inteira cigana – falou e eu parei de nos provocar, meu corpo todo tenso – eu amo você desde o primeiro momento.

- Assim como eu te amei e te amo sultão.

Todo meu corpo tornou-se autoconsciente, aquilo era muito mais do que algo carnal, deixando-me guiar pelos instintos quando nos tornamos um.

Movi meu quadril para os lados, antes de subir e descer novamente, lentamente, aproveitando a conexão, a sensação, a união.

- Katniss.

- Peeta... Oh Deus.

- Deus não cigana, ele não está te dando prazer agora e sim o seu sultão – murmurou provocante, girando e prensando-me contra o colchão macio e seu corpo – e você ainda irá ter muito essa noite, em meus braços.

Dizendo isso, ele fez seu próprio ritmo, quebrando para dentro e para fora, dentro e fora, meus quadris ganhando vida própria para encontrar consigo, trazendo-o profundamente e perfeitamente dentro de mim.

Uma de minhas pernas parou em sua cintura e eu suspirei. Todo meu corpo respondendo e concordando, os gemidos já eram totalmente sem sentindo e eu me sentia afogar num prazer imensurável.

Seu cabelo loiro estava uma bagunça total, dos meus puxões, como eu trazia seus lábios para os meus, beijando-o sofregamente e entregando tudo de mim, provocando reações nele.

Giramos novamente em sua grande cama, os lençóis embolando ao nosso redor e eu suspirei, suas mãos puxavam minha cintura com força para baixo e meus cabelos agora cobriam a parte da frente do meu corpo.

Fiz todos seus desejos, subindo e descendo em sua velocidade, encontrando meu próprio prazer quando ele empurrou-me para baixo na mesma hora em que puxou meu quadril para cima.

- Peeta, sim! Oh...

- Eu sei – gemeu de volta, repetindo o movimento.

Pouco tempo eu estava subindo com rapidez e força, a borda perto demais e eu estava um pulo de cair no abismo do prazer.

- Goze cigana, goze para mim – pediu subindo uma mão para meu seio e outra para meu clitóris, beliscando-o rudemente quando soltei um grito e estremeci – quero ver sua face perfeita e livre enquanto goza.

Outro beliscão e eu era uma pluma no meio do vento. Desmanchando em várias penugens e simplesmente vagando por ai, livre e solta, sem causar muita alteração no espaço terrestre.

Uma parte minha sentiu quando ele encontrou sua própria liberação e tudo o que fiz, foi jogar meu corpo em sua direção, cansada demais para me mover, satisfeita demais para dizer ou fazer algo, tudo estava perfeito assim.

Seu cheiro parecia mais intensificado, além do cheiro de sexo e o suor, mas era apenas um conjunto que me fazia querer ficar ali para sempre.

Aconcheguei-me melhor em seus braços, parecendo uma gatinha feliz e ele riu, balançando nossos corpos.

- O quê? – indaguei suavemente, ainda feliz pelo pós-coito.

- Nada, apenas feliz... Sabe, vou amar acordar todos os dias ao seu lado – confessou e eu abracei-o mais forte.

- Sério? Quero dizer, é realmente isso que você quer? Velhos hábitos custam a morrer – comentei, soltando levemente o abraço para encará-lo – eu danço, e eu tenho uma mãe, eu fui cigana minha vida inteira e sou independente, e...

- Katniss, nós vamos lidar com tudo isso – prometeu-me – e sua mãe vem morar aqui, tenho espaço de sobra.

- Eu vejo – fiz careta – há muito espaço vago, parece mais algo histórico do que um lar.

- Podemos resolver isso – disse despreocupadamente e eu ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando a sugestão – podemos encher esse lugar de filhos.

Dificilmente alguém me deixava sem graça, e em apenas alguns minutos, Peeta conseguira o feito.

Minha mente logo imaginando pequenas crianças loiras de olhos azuis correndo por todo o espaço, encontrando lugares para esconderem-se e escaparem de broncas que certamente levariam, seria algo muito bom, eu poderia ensinar-lhes como serem eles mesmos e não temerem a opinião dos outros.

- Você parece gostar da ideia – sussurrou puxando-me para longe das divagações.

- Claro, que louca eu seria se não amasse a ideia de ter crianças loiras de olhos azuis? – brinquei mordendo seu queixo talhado e ele riu novamente, apertando minha cintura.

- Eu já penso que seria perfeito, se fossem crianças morenas de olhos cinzentos – contestou e eu rolei meus olhos.

- Podemos tentar de tudo – sugeri e o sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Quando você estiver pronta, venha e pegue – sussurrou.

Foi o que bastou para que eu me perdesse em seus braços o resto da noite.

* * *

**E então?! O que acharam? Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários ~~**


End file.
